moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Savage Fish Part 5
The Salt has Arrived “So when I joined the server,” Salt began, “I found a wolf, killed it, and immediately choose the polearm because I felt like instakilling some nubs. I then got some speed pads and killed several nubs that were very terrible. When I mean nubs they were nubs they didn’t even run when I came at them all they did was tell me plz no—” “Ok Salt we get it they were total noobs at MooMoo and you creamed them, let's move on now,” HerroPeople told Salt. “Ok fine... I then came across Poke, the real one, and I gave him some turrets I stole from some guy in the desert, and he started to farm them blah, blah, blah. I’m going to get to the interesting part don’t want any of you noobs to fall asleep here,” he said, referring to Wither, who looked just about dead. I nudged him, trying to arouse him from his endless slumber, and said, “Your master Poke wants you to wake up.” “Wait, what! Yes, sir?” Wither mumbled rubbing his red bloodshot eyes. Patrik realizing the time saw that we were way past the time we were supposed to march on Deranged Donut, and ordered, “Grab your stuff. We will talk on the way to the hacker base, and also Wither, go take a power nap, and get your homework done before you start playing MooMoo, so you don’t stay up all night working on it.” Patrik was still blazing from the incident with the Poke impostor and random flares still erupted at random moments out of his back. Patrik was a force to be reckoned with. I went with the team to the armory to collect my stuff, but instead of my normal repeater crossbow, I saw something different, a diamond repeater crossbow. I picked it up and something slid out from inside. It was a paper that read: Here, this is Poke's old repeater crossbow, I think he would want you to have it. -SaltCanFlick P.S. Tell no one I gave you this I AM DEFINITELY '''NOT A NICE PERSON! Salt is not so bad after all, I thought. Hopeful for the future, I grabbed my daggers shoved them in my belt, grabbed my Marksman Cap, put my black cloak over my freezing shoulders, and slung my new crossbow on my back. I looked over at Salt when we walked out of the base, but he did nothing, just stood there looking tall and menacing with his polearm in one hand musket in the other. We all gathered at the door to our base, and Herro stepped forward and faced the team, “I know that we might not seem like much and that we aren’t very significant in MooMoo—” “Maybe you aren't, but I am,” Salt whispered. Herro pretending to not notice and continued, “But together we can make a difference, so let's rid this server of these hacker noobs!” '''OOO We all cheered, roared, screamed... we just made loud war noises and ran out the door. “46, this was great, so that auto chat code you gave me and is awesome. I have used it several times and when people ask how, I tell them that it is a code, and I usually tell them about your channel,” I told 46. “Cool it's great, isn't it! XD,” he replied, smiling. “Those nubs must’ve been so confused. BTW Salt, what happened next with you and Poke?” “Well we then started to capture and kill animals and I killed some more nubs, they were very annoying they had auto heal and it was pretty annoying..” Salt said “Ok, we get it, so stop rubbing it in our faces that you can kill hackers and continue the story,” Herro said shaking his head. “Fine,” Salt sighed like a annoyed teenager. “So then we came across a large group of hackers in team MooMod, they probably all had that annoying hack, so I boosted towards them I did my instakill and killed one of them, but they were planning the same thing they tried to insta me, but I am too pro for those nubs and about half of them died. Then they captured poke and they told me that if made a move they would insta poke...” “It’s not your fault, Salt,” Patrik said putting his arm around Salt. I had never seen Salt so down before. “Don’t do that,” Salt said pushing Patrik’s arm of of him, trying to keep his cool. “So I did nothing. I couldn’t put poke in danger. Poke told me to go, but before I did he winked, winked of all things, so I think he has a plan.” “That's Poke, all right. Trying to be the underdog,” Wither announced, “He’s my fearless leader that I would do anything for!” “Ok...does everyone remember the plan?” I asked, making sure we all knew our missions (we all have very small attention spans.). I heard, “Yep!” and “Yes sir,” and even “Ye!” were answers. I didn’t know that even while speaking they were lazy. “Ok let's do this team,” Herro said throwing his hands into the air and putting his arms around the team, “we got this fam.” We then saw the massive hacker base in the distance and our mouths dropped onto the half-melted snow (Patrik radiated heat and melted a large path. We didn’t want to anger him, so we said nothing). We collected our selves and started to break, slash, and smash the castle walls and spikes to bits. Their base was no match for us. The hacker’s turrets spotted us and started firing, but Herro, Hakemollah, Sentsprawling, and 46 slammed their shields in front of the team and blocked the cannonballs. Then we saw him Poke, our fearless leader, inside a circle of spikes. If he made a move, the hackers would pounce on him in the cage and he would die. “Don’t move!” Deranged Donut said from inside the confines of his base that actually looked pretty warm. Then I realized that there was no snow in there base at all and that the grass looked very green. “Why is there no snow in your base?” I asked the hackers. They just smiled wickedly at me and went to surround poke. The hackers must’ve hacked and created the snowstorm. Well, obviously they hacked but making the whole map the winter biome went too far. The Hackers opened up Pokes jail cell and went inside, “if you do anything we will hit him into the spikes.” Angrily I clenched my fist and saw Herro do the same. Salt just stood there motionless. Then Wither started to snore... “Hmm... you did something. I told you not to do that,” Deranged Donut sneered at us and swung his katana down on Poke pushing him into the spikes. Poke vanished. “NOOOOOO!” we all seemed to scream throwing insults and calling the hacker nooby noobs. The hackers just laughed and placed pit traps to attack us. However, we broke the base walls, turrets, and all kinds of structures that were in the way of our revenge, my revenge. We gathered together and placed pit traps all around, and we aimed several turrets at the hacker scum. The cannons fired but the hackers auto-healed back to full health, while still holding their ruby polearms. It was time for our master plan. OOO “Alright guys form up, while Salt gets ready to insta,” Patrik commanded, gripping his polearm, ready to slay any hacker beast. Patrik got behind the shield line and Messenger, Nishy Fishy, and 46crazyweasels followed. Salt stood in the back; he was our V.I.P. (our very important power). “Y'all ready for this!” Herro said. We were ready to go, ready for battle, ready for war, or maybe not were pretty immature, tired (in Wither’s case), and bad at grammars. Salt was going to use his advanced insta kill technique to let the hackers have no time to heal. He readied his Bull Helmet and held his musket and polearm at the ready. I clutched my repeater crossbow my hands sweating like crazy. My arms felt like jello in the extreme heat. Wait, what? I thought, how am I sweating? Weren’t we in a snowstorm? I then realized the hackers were focusing all their attention on the battle and didn’t have time to keep the snowstorm sustained. Now we were able to fight! I threw off my cloak and the others did the same, except for Patrik; he didn’t need a cloak for his rocky black body made of fire. Then the hackers rushed us, trying to place down several traps but instead got stuck in ours. 46 held his shield out and protected Salt while he put on his hat. Salt put on his Bull Helmet, plowed his polearm into the hacker, seized his musket, shot the hacker, and put on his turret gear in one sudden movement annihilating the hacker instantly and without mercy. Poke was our hero. We would’ve followed him to the end of the servers. One down 15 hackers and tons of bots to go before Poke would have his vengeance. Several hackers ran at our shield wall and pushed themselves into our lines, but in doing so got stuck in our traps. Patrik, Herro, and Nishy Fishy surrounded them with spikes and ran inside ready to kill them. Herro bashed his shield into the hackers. Bones cracked and yelps of pain were heard as the hackers were smashed and launched into the spikes. The scripts healed their gashes so fast that they got the Shame! hat and the scripts couldn’t heal them anymore, and they were shredded down to nothingness. Wither and I shot at the hackers on platforms, assisting our comrades on the ground. The shield wall was doing a great job holding the hackers back and preventing the hackers from getting to close and being able to insta our team. “Ha these hackers are so nooby they should just stop trying they’ll never win!” Salt laughed. “This is almost giving me a sweat! Lol!” Salt insta killed several more hackers and discarded their motionless corpses. They all had no chance to stop Salt’s reign of death. I was glad he was on our team and not theirs. We kept pushing the hackers back that they were all confined in their small mining area. Deranged Donut realizing that they were going to be trapped broke a hole in the wall and he and his hackers IMOVE, My Name is Jeff, and H4CK3R all ran out with their speed gear and summoned more bots. They weren’t about to surrender yet. They placed down pit traps and readied their four spike hack, as they had more room to maneuver now. I pumped my repeater crossbow up and down firing at the at the bots with Wither and his musket. Patrik equipped his barbarian armor along with 46 and they kept the bots at bay while we shot at them. Musket balls ripped through the bots’ chests, exposing wires and tear apart hard drives, but the holes quickly closed. Arrows impaled the robots’ heads, not slowing them down at all. Slashes from 46’s and Patrik’s melee weapons were clearly visible but soon healed as well. All this damage happening at once started to kill the bots off one by one. I could see Salt in the corner of my eye battling tons of enemies all at once. I stared in awe as the bots dropped like flies. Three bots came forward and he plowed his polearm into all three their metal bodies and shot a musket ball at point-blank range into them. He heaved the metallic husks at the other bots coming at him, knocking them to the ground. Smoking remains of at least 30 bots stood at his feet making a metal hill. Salt boosted up the hill placing a spike on a bot and insta killing it. The metal corpse fell, adding to Salt’s mountain of metal. The bots’ numbers were dwindling and we were winning. Just then, something unheard of happened. The hackers joined the battle and had already taken two victims with the four spike hack. Hakeemollah died and so did Sentsprawling. Just then 46 placed a pit trap directly on IMOVE, but the hacker still was able to use his 4 spike hack and 46 fell to the ground his mutilated body motionless in the dirt. Stunned, the battle seemed to stop. The hackers had even called off their bots. “No...He one of our best...” Patrik muttered. Flames erupting from him indicating he was extremely angry. He took his spear and chucked it at the hacker who murdered 46. It plowed through the hacker leaving a jagged gaping hole inside IMOVE. He fell to the ground, and when he did several of the bots started to transform into monstrosities. Those few bots had each turned into a MOOFIE. We were trying to not get pinned while Salt made a trap with boost pads and walls to trap them, and we led them inside. That was a majorly poor plan for the hackers, but they just smirked. Each bot morphed into a MOOSTAFA and we started to run out of ideas. We couldn’t deal with 3 MOOSTAFAs, and the hackers at once. Salt had a plan and nodded to Patrik, he nodded back and Salt led them to the river and they drifted downstream while he equipped his Flipper Hat and stayed in one place. Thud. Thud. Thud. we looked back at the hackers and the evil trash nubs had insta killed Wither, Herro, and Messenger! Angrily, we charged at them just as H4CK3R was about to insta Nishy Fishy. But Salt boosted there at the same time the hacker killed Nishy Fishy. Yelling with rage he placed a spike and put on his bull helmet insta killing the hacker and flicking the corpse aside. “It’s been fun, but it’s time for you to go. Permanently,” Salt threatened his face shaded by his white helmet and armor now stained with the blood of the hackers. His fluffy dog face now a look of death. If I were one of those hackers, I would’ve died from just his stare boring into my soul. Unfortunately, they didn’t just die and instead summoned more bots. Salt sprinted at them his arms behind him his musket in one, polearm in the other. He used his polearm like a pole vault and launched in the air towards My name is Jeff and plunged his musket into the hacker. Only Deranged Donut was left, and he knew he was no match for Salt, so he ran like a nub. Trying to not let him escape I put on my speed gear and started to follow him. “We have to deal with bots first!” Patrik yelled at me as he and Salt were surrounded by bots. I placed some walls around a platform that was still left from the hacker’s base and started firing at the robots. Salt collected his spear and took a deep breath in. He then started to spin slashing massive holes in the bots numbers and cutting their numbers from 30 to 10. Patrik and I finished off the rest. Salt and Patrik went over to my tower as I climbed down. “We need to find him!” I told them. “Not now, we need more resources we are all running low,” Patrik replied, looking at his resources. Looking in my quiver I realized he was right. I was running low on arrows. “Ok, where should we go?” “To the snow, there will be quite a few animals there that we can kill and get food,” Salt stated. “Good idea, we can also get wood for your arrows there, Uvron,” Patrik added. “Ok, sounds good. Let's go,” I answered grabbing my cloak on and sliding my crossbow onto my back. Salt and Patrik fixed their weapons onto their backs, making an X. We equipped our speed gear and started away. We passed several animals on the way, distributing the food out evenly between us, and giving Salt some extra, since he took the most damage out of the each of us. We didn’t talk about our fallen comrades, but I knew that was what we were all thinking about. The snowy hills of the winter biome came into view the cold seemed inviting after the long adrenaline filled battle. We all trudged into the snow, our cloaks only a small protection from the bitter cold and the shifting winds. Patrik made the area around himself a little warmer so that we would have some warmth against the cold. OOO “What’s that?” I asked as we came across a trap filled with ducks. “It’s a gift from Sidney,” He said as he placed a spike on them killing them and getting much-needed food. Salt, eyeing a grove of trees with a large boulder inside, said, “There looks like a good spot, we can cook this meat, and salt it for the road.” Nodding, we walked over and Patrik started to build a large fire to keep me and slat warm during the night—Patrik made his own heat. I collected some wood and made a spit to roast the Quacks with. I bit into the juicy flesh, savoring the delicious flavor. It would be a while before I would have a meal like this. Salt pulled out his bag of salt he always carries around and started to salt the extra meat. He then hung the meat up and let it dry. This would turn into jerky so we could travel with it not going bad. “What food do we all have?” Patrik asked. “I’ve got some cheese and one cookie,” I replied. “I’ve got an apple and quite a few cookies,” Salt said pulling his bag of food from his side. Just then we were surrounded by something or someone that we thought were removed. SID and VINCE had returned, and were standing right outside our camp “We come in peace,” SID bellowed, “I took mercy on your little crew and when they died I took their spirit and made them respawn somewhere else, they might not look the same as before though. Their devotion and loyalty were so strong for you they couldn’t just be killed by a merciless monster like the hackers. I don’t do this very often so be grateful.” “Did you respawn poke?” I said hopefully. “I’m afraid not. He never died,” VINCE said leaning on his wrench. “Wait, what! I saw Poke die right before our eyes!” I countered, very confused. “Nevertheless, your other teammates respawned, and I would recommend you go and find them before the hackers do,” SID replied. “Then it is decided we need to go find our team who respawned,” Patrik told Salt and me. “We need to go find Poke, he needs us more than them he has no food and no money stranded in who knows where!” I countered. “So is everyone else.” Patrik replied calmly. “Just because I’m new doesn’t mean that you can push my aside like a pawn!” I replied bitterly. Patrik, hurt, replied, “Poke would want us to find everyone else first.” “But he’s our leader... We need him...” I whispered. “I like your concern for Poke, but I know that he will be able to handle himself out there. He knows how to blend in and run from the hackers,” Patrik told me putting his arm on my shoulder. “How about I go find Poke and you go find everyone else?” I asked. “Sure, but you’ll be on your own you will have no one to help you.” Patrik told me. “I’ll do it,” I told them. The end of Part 5 If you liked it please comment! If you haven’t read the other parts to Savage Fish Check them out below!